Air needs to be eliminated from many kinds of fluid circuits. For example, in extracorporeal blood circuits, air in replacement fluid that is injected into a patient can be hazardous. Typically; drip chambers are used in such circuits because these may serve as air traps. Another device is air-trapping filters. There exists a need for effective and convenient techniques for removing air from such circuits.